Title Suggestions are Welcome
by Lauren419
Summary: Seriously I can't think of a title. Danny and his family are moving to New York. Will the family that hunts ghosts find out they live across the street from a dragon? How long can the secrets last? Story is better than the Summary, Please REVIEW. Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

_This __is my first story. _chicaalterego pointed out some stuff I messed up on, lol but with my music blaring so I don't hear the house creak i miss a lot. HAHAHA

Be prepared for me to yell at myself in this section HAHA

*yelling* Don't tell them!  
sorry*gulps*

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Jack and Maddie are in thee lab getting ready to move to New York. Although Maddie wouldn't tell Jack she wanted to move away from the ghosts in Amity Park.

"Where is the Fenton Anti Creep stick?" Jack Fenton yelled.

"I cant find It… but I don't understand why we would need it." Maddie Fenton yelled back at her husband.

"But there could be ghosts there."

"The Fenton Anti-Creep stick doesn't do anything to ghosts, It is just a bat."

"Yes I Know It is just a bat," Jack said disappointed. Then smiled and stated proudly. "A bat with the word Fenton on it."

Maddie rolled her eyes.

Danny is outside Fenton Works fighting Skulker.

Skulker yelled, "Got you now ghost-kid!"

Danny smirked and taunted, "The Purple Back Gorrilla begs to differ.

"That will not work this time, halfa," Skulker deadpanned. Then his suit's automatic voice responded, "Go to library, check out book on Purple Back Gorilla"

"Not again!" Skulker screamed while while his suit automatically flew away.

* * *

Danny Fenton said shocked, "What! We can't move to New York, I have to fight the gho… to fight to get my grades up here."

Jack noted, "I thought you were on break."

Danny Fenton knew he was out of school but still said, "Umm.. n-no that was… um… last week?"

Maddie corrected her son. "Well, I checked with the school in New York. It is this week too. So we still have time to finish packing. "

Danny pleaded, "I just don't want to go."

Jazmine confessed, "I agree with Danny, we shouldn't go."

Jack yelled, "We're going."

They get into the Family Ghost Assault Vehicle.

Jack said excitedly "Don't worry we'll be in New York before you know it."

Jasmine whispered trying to comfort her brother "It's ok Danny, Sam and Tucker can handle the ghosts."

Danny sighed and mumbled "It's not the ghosts I'm worried about."

* * *

Jake is in his grandfather's shop.

Jake's grandfather announced, "We have an emergency, young dragon."

Jake sighed, "What is it this time, G? Is it a sewer troll, again?"

"No, there is a family of hunters moving into town, and I want you to be careful."

"Like they hunt magical creatures, like the huntsclan?"

" I think. So…"

"So stay on the lookout? I get it"

Jake thought about who the new family might be. then grumbled, "Wait… how do you know?

"Word spreads fast through the magical community."

"Okay… Fine."

* * *

Jake walks away. He takes out his phone and calls Trixie and Spud, he asks them to meet him at the skate park.

Jake panicked, "Spud, Trixie, We have a problem. People who hunt magical creatures are moving into town."

Trixie yelled, "What?!"

Spud suggested, "Maybe they are moving here because of you."

Jake said shocked, "What… NO! *worried* Could they be?"

Spud Stated, "I mean there is no huntsclan and you are the American Dragon. So the only logical thing is that people would continue to hunt for or try to expose the magical world."

Trixie stunned, but agreed, "Wow, he could be right."

"Yo, that's seriously messed up." Jake replied scared.

Trixie nodded, "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

_I'll try to post ASAP _chicaalterego pointed out some mess-ups lol REVIEWS are appreciated.

*yells* DO BETTER NEXT TIME!  
*CRIES* okay...

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Fentons in the Assault Vehicle. The car barreling down the road

"When," Danny gags as if about to throw up,"are we going to," he gags again, "s-st-stop soon?"

"In a few hours." informed Jack.

Jasmine gulped, "Hours! I thought we'd be closer than that."

Danny Fenton choked out, "I-I'll be back in a minute."

Jack questioned, "What's wrong with Danny?"

Jazmine rolls her eyes then, stated sarcastically, "It can't be how you are driving."

Danny Fenton runs to the Assault Vehicle's restroom.

Danny Fenton whispers, "I'm g-going ghost."

Danny Fenton transforms into Danny Phantom and phases through the roof.

Danny Phantom sighed, "I don't think I could've taken any more of that, to bad I can't just fly the rest of the way."

Danny Phantom flies over the assault vehicle , for a minute, until he thinks that someone might notice that Danny Fenton hadn't left the restroom. He phases back through the roof, and transforms back into Danny Fenton. He leave the restroom and sits back down without anyone noticing.

After a few hours they reach Chinatown.

Jazmine quickly thought then told her parents, "Danny and I are going sight-seeing, I remember the address."

Maddie paused then stated, "Ok call if you want us to come pick you up."

* * *

Jake is walking to his grandfather's shop with Spud and Trixie. They stay in the front for the off chance that a customer actually shows up.

Trixie asks, "Why does Gramps still keep this place as a store, he does know almost no one ever shows up, right?"

Jake yawned, "Yeah but then what will I do, I always tell my dad that I am working here."

"Oh, I didn't think of that…"

Then two teenagers walked in.

Jake protested, "See customers," Then turned to the people who walked in and said, "Hello, welcome to my grandfather's shop, I am Jake Long."

Jazmine smiled and , "Hello, I am Jazmine Fenton, and that is my brother Danny."

Danny Fenton sighed, "Hey."

Jake questioned, "I haven't seen you around here before, are you visiting someone?"

Danny mimicked his mother sounding bored, "No we just moved here. Because there are 'too many ghosts in Amity, and that we don't spend enough time together"

"Oh, um… Cool, I guess. Yo, what school are you going to go to?"

"Millard Fillmore, or somthing like that."

"Cool, he motioned to his friends, "We go there," Then noticing he had been hovering (not literally),"Sorry, we don't get very many customers." Then Walking back to his friends, " I'll be over here if you need anything."

Trixie shrugged toward the customers, "What are they saying?"

Jake whispered, "Ear of the dragon."

Danny thought out loud, "He seems… different."

Jazmine nagged, "Danny, be nice."

"No, I mean it. Something about him seems, well, off. Somehow."

"What, as 'off' as you?" She said putting air quotes around 'off'

"Yes.. No, I don't know."

Jake informed his friends, "The boy, Danny, thinks that something about me seems 'off' and when he said that his sister compared that to him."

Spud shrugged, "Maybe they are the people Gramps warned you about. Maybe, somehow, he can tell you are a dragon."

Jake realized he could be right, "I hope not."

* * *

They walk up to the counter with phone chargers. She hand them the money for the chargers and they leave.

Jazmine suggested, "Maybe you shouldn't be so rude."

Danny Yells running to the closest ally, "Well, maybe, dad should've asked us if we wanted to move away from our home and my friends"

Jasmine ran after him saying "Danny don't…"

Danny Fenton transforms into Danny Phantom, turns invisible, then flies away.

Jasmine whispers, "You're not alone. It'll be ok, Danny."


	3. Chapter 3

_yes! 3rd chapter in a day! *slaps self across face and yells* NOT GOOD ENOUGH _chicaalterego pointed out some mistakes so re-post

**Chapter 3**

* * *

At school, Jake is sitting in Rotwood's class, Rotwood was the mythology teacher, and the principle of the school. He was just about to start his lecture when the lady from the front office walked into the classroom.

Front Desk Lady deadpans, "Hello students, we have a new student with us today. His name is Danny Fenton."

Danny Fenton mumbles, "Really, Why does she have to announce that."

The lady left.

Rotwood said while pointing to an open chair by Jake, "Go sit by Mr. Jake Long."

Danny grumbled, "Fine."

Jake to Trixie and Spud, mumbles sarcastically, "Yay, this guy. He's probably as crazy as Mr. Rotwood."

Danny sits beside Jake and puts his head down on the desk.

About three minutes later Trixie said, "Yo, are you asleep?"

Danny looking tired, props his head on his hand and sighed," No, "His hand slips and his face hits the desk.

Jake poking Danny, "Rotwood would be so mad if he saw you sleeping." Then he thought, Why am I telling him that, for All I know his family is hunting me.

Spud just realizing what happened said, "Wait, Fenton? Like the Ghost hunters?"

Danny disappointedly sighed, "Yeah," Then he pleaded, "Please don't tell anyone, they'll all make fun of me here too.

Jake asked, "Too?"

"Yeah, people would laugh at you too if your parents set the school on lockdown every time they 'thought' there was a ghost," putting emphasis on the word 'thought'"

Trixie frowned, "Well, we didn't think about it that way."

* * *

They had most of their classes together but, they didn't talk much in class. The bell rang signaling the end of class. Danny stopped Jake.

Danny hissed, "Sorry for calling you weird, you know back at you grandfather's shop, it's just I was still mad that my parents dragged me here, away from my friends and home."

Jake knowing that normal humans wouldn't be able to hear him, stated defensively, "What I never heard you say …."

" I know you did I could see your face, and after I said that you looked mad and confused. So I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I said the same thing at the beginning of class, My bad."

"You did?"

Just then the air in front of Danny fogged, like when cold air suddenly hits warm air. Danny Fenton shivered and ran off, Jake noticed something was wrong and ran after him with Trixie and Spud. Danny ran to the stairs that lead to the boiler room, transformed into Danny Phantom, then phased to the roof.

* * *

When Jake reached the boiler room he couldn't find Danny anywhere.

Jake confused asked, "Where did he go?"

Spud suggested, "Maybe he's invisible."

Trixie yell-whispered, "Spud, we are being serious."

Jake asked, "Yeah, and did you noticed freaked he looked?"

Spud and Trixie said together, "Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

_I think this will be my last chapter for today... maybe not. IDK! thank you ChicaAlterEgo_

_*asks self*Good?  
NO work harder, think better  
*cries on the inside* O-ok..._

_I don't even know anymore HAHAHAHAHA_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Danny Phantom on the roof of the school. Looking around for the ghost that set off his ghost sense.

"Come on, ghost, where are you...?" Danny looked around sharply, before he felt something bump him from behind. "Ouch, what the- Danielle?" He stared for a moment to his smirking clone, whose eyes held a touch of exited surprise.

"Danny!" She yelled exitedly, then wraped him into a hug.

"Wow, creful there, cuz," a thouht hit Danny the next moment "Wait, what are you doing here?"

Dani roller her eyes, "Hello, traveling the world means I can be in America too...what are YOU doing here. Should't you be kicking butt in Amity Park?"

Danny deflated. "Mom and dad forced us here. Dunno for how long. Makes me go to school here while Im around despite my being on a BREAK. Don't know if this is her way to mKe me study to bring my grades up, or wanting me to get a feel around in case we move... either way it sucks."

"Oh, Danny, is not so bad Arpund here... the cafeteria food tastes like cardboard, thouh."

"Yeah, it always tastes like... wait, how do you know what cafeteria food feels like? You have never gone to school." he pointed out.

"Well, I go here now. travelling around the world is great and all, but settling down a bit is nice. Had to overshadow a few people, though. Im living the 'normal girl' experience..."

"Good point, but floating above the school isn't that 'normal' either." He said sarcastically putting air quotes on 'normal'.

He lands at the back of the school and transform back into Danny Fenton and then Dani follows him and turns to her human form.

"Dani, What name did you register under?"

She replied and scratched the back of her neck, "Um… Dani Fenton, we are cousins, right? Plus I definitely wasn't going to say Dani Masters."

"Cool. so... where are you staying?" And so, amidst meager chat, the two halfas made it back into the building unaware that someone was overhearing them as they walked back into the building.

* * *

Jake walks to the back of the school, so he can fly to his grandpa's shop, but stops in his tracks when he sees Danny Fenton talking to a girl that looked a lot like Danny.

Jake whispered. "Ear of the dragon."

He heard danny ask, "Dani, What name did you register under?"

The girl, Dani, replied cautiously, "Um… Dani Fenton, we are cousins, right? Plus I definitely wasn't going to say Dani Masters."

Jake shocked whispered, "What!? "

Danny and Dani walk away.

"Dragon Up!" He yelled as he turned into a dragon.

Jake flies to the back of his grandfather's shop, then turns back human. He walks in the back door and sees Fu looking through a book.

Jake yells, "Yo, G!"

Gramps asked, "Yes?"

"The people we were talking about… one of the kids goes to my school, he seems weird."

"Remember, young dragon, don't judge a book by its cover."

"What about the fact that I "overheard" him and his "cousin" that she registered to school as Dani Fenton and not Dani Masters, whatever that means, and the guys name is Danny Fenton, plus he is in most of my classes." He asked putting air quotes around 'overheard' and 'cousin'.

"You are thinking without knowing, but you can't know without thinking."

"What does that mean?"

"Just ask him what he meant, don't make assumptions."

"Fine, I'm going over to Trixie's I need to talk to her and Spud. "


End file.
